About Face
by Ministrawberry
Summary: *HIATUS!* Isabella Swann has been living a life that did not belong to her. Being thrown back into her own world has brought to life some old scars and broken hearts. Pirates, rum and everything scandalous.
1. Lie Flat

**_M_****_e_****_r_****_r_****_y _****_C_****_h_****_r_****_i_****_s_****_t_****_m_****_a_****_s!_****_!_****_!_****_!_****_!_****_!_****_!_****_!_****_!_**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

* * *

><p>Edward and I sat in the truck, my arm was stinging from the stiches.<p>

"You can't protect me...from anything Edward." Edward leaned over and gripped my cardigan. He hoisted me up by the collar. The material ripped, letting me fall back towards the seat.

"I can't protect you from anything? What would you call me fighting James off? Or when I pushed you away from Jasper?" He gripped my shoulders tightly.

"You pushed me into a glass table! You only made it worse!" He's eyes were black now. Oh no. I cowered further into the corner. My hand grasped the handle ready to escape if anything happened.

"I try to protect you from everything! I protect you from vampires, from yourself. From me." He grabbed my hand and yanked it away from the door. He pulled both hands up over my head. I was going to scream for Charlie, for anybody but Edward clamped a hand over my mouth. "I would do anything for you, and all I get is this? How dare you? You're just a pesky human, with sweet blood running through your veins. Maybe I should I just suck you dry? I have wanted to taste you ever since I saw you."

The tears were streaming down my face. I shook my head violently as he leaned in. I could feel him breathing on my neck. His teeth bit down and drew blood. He kept sucking before, sealing it with the burning venom.

"I want you to go in there and make Charlie think you're having a sleepover with Alice. I don't want to find out that you did anything else. If I do, there will be consequences." He shoved me out of the truck and let me go inside. Charlie was asleep on the couch. I slipped past him and fell up the stairs, waking him up.

"Dad go back to bed. I'm going to stay with Alice tonight. She has a party planned." He nodded before going upstairs. I grabbed my emergency money, some clothes, a credit card and my toiletries. I looked at my locket, fighting with myself about taking it. I chose not to. Then, I wrote a short note for Charlie, sticking it to the mirror.

_Dad_

_I'm staying with the Cullens for the week. Be back on Monday._

_Bells_

I shoved everything into my bag, held my head high and walked outside. It was time to face my nightmares, without my best friend.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Her blood tasted so sweet. Even sweeter then I had remember. I had to stop myself before I sucked her dry. Much more fun if she's alive. Bella came out with a bag slung over her shoulder. She hadn't changed. Dresses were much easier to deal with.

"What's wrong love?" She sniffled before wrapping her arms around me. "I'm sorry about before. I was angry. When you were inside it gave me time to cool down and think. I'm sorry about what I did Bella. Come on. I'm sure Alice would love to see you again. And Jasper will be there. I'm sure you want to see Jasper again don't you?" She kissed me on the cheek before nodding and starting the truck.

"Why don't you let me drive Bella?" She slid over to the passenger side and I drove. Driving towards the house, I thought of all the things I could do. I placed her on the newly acquired bed, locked the door and grinned to myself. The real fun begins now.

Bella placed her bag on the bed and sat down. I sat next to her, watching as she took of the dress. Sadly, she then began put on her pyjamas. I gripped Bella by her hips and forced her to lie down. She knocked her bag off the bed with her flailing arms.

"Edward what are you doing? Let me up!" I held Bella's wrists in one hand above her head as she attempted to break free.

"There's not point trying to break free. Everyone left for a hunting trip. It's your own fault you know. Your luscious blood drove us near insane. They won't be back for a very long time Bella." I her ripped off her clothing, leaving her naked.

"Edward, you're finally giving in. What took so long?" That surprised me. I would've expected her to cringe away and scream.

"No. I'm taking what's rightfully mine." She laughed quietly and looked at the ceiling.

"There's nothing to take. I'm not a virgin Edward. I'm nowhere near one." I slapped her, whipping her head to the side. She breathed in deeply.

"You're an asshole Edward Cullen. I hope you rot in hell. I would much rather die then be with you for another day."

"Hmm, that can be arranged, but first..." I entered her roughly and continued to have my way with her. She never made a sound. Then, I bit down harshly in the junction of her shoulder and neck, draining her slowly and surely. And yet she still didn't make a sound.

"I hope you live with the guilt forever…"

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Being plummeted into the middle of the road in the seventh century is never fun. The carriage coming straight towards me obviously wasn't going to stop. I flattened myself against the road and slipped through the middle of the wheels as it slid over me. The dress and horrendous shoes I was wearing made a good cushion. I slipped of the shoes and waited for the carriage to pass over me.

I sprung up and continued across the road, freezing when I heard a gun shot. I ran towards the sound, a fish swimming upstream, as everyone ran in the opposite direction. Someone pushed me into a palm tree, my vision swimming. I blinked the blind spots away and began to run again. Glass cut into my bare feet and the skirts dragged behind me.

"Bella!" I ignored the voice of my Gibbs and kept running, ripping of the skirts that caught on objects around me. A cat jumped onto my shoulder and off, settling in the heap of ripped fabric I had just shed. How that poor thing ever survived I shall never know. Another shot fired and I ran even faster, pushing against the hordes pushing me back.

"Get out of the way!" A rich looking man in a wig pushed people away from him. He stopped for an instance when he saw me. "Isabella?" I nodded my head and ducked as someone threw something.

"Captain Norrington, how nice to see you again." I curtseyed and eyed his jacket. "My apologies, Commodore." He shook his head and looked me over.

"Come, we must get you back to your farther and Elizabeth. I am afraid a pirate is running rampant." He helped me through the crowds and towards the home I had grown up in.

* * *

><p>The corset was bound even tighter then I remembered. The free flowing clothing of the 21st centenary was now replaced by the corsets and stiff bodices. The maid pinned up the last of my hair and shuffled out of the room. I stood and looked out of the window. Since Elizabeth's adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow, she had retired to her room without dinner. I felt the imprint of the East India Trading company's brand on my thigh. Usually placed on the forearm my captor had the sick mind of placing it on my inner thigh.<p>

"Isabella." My farther stood in the doorway his wig perfect as always. "It is time for dinner." I gripped his arm and we slowly descended the staircase. Entering the dinning room I found a familiar face. Golden hair and ivory skin stared at me. I smiled graciously at her and sat down.

"Governor, there is a visitor for you." James' voice boomed across the grave silent room. My farther nodded and excused himself.

Then, I was stuck in a room with one individual who knew everything about me. From the look in her eyes, she wanted answers and now.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I found an old piece of writing, decided to spruce it up and this is what I ended up with.<em>

_Review please…_

_Angelheartsonfire_


	2. Apples

Previously;

"_Governor, there is a visitor for you." John's voice boomed across the grave silent room. My farther nodded and excused himself._

_Then, I was stuck in a room with one individual who knew everything about me. From the look in her eye, she wanted answers and now._

_**Bella**_

"Where have you been today Bella?" Elizabeth's expression was extremely sober and worried. "I was half out of my wits. Then with the parade and Jack Sparrow-" I dropped my fork and looked up sharply.

"What about Jack?" Her eyes held that mysterious glaze.

"You know the pirate? He's been put into custody. Will helped bring him in." I scoffed and crossed my arms. Of course William did. He was a goody two shoes. "Is there something wrong with Will?"

"Nothing. Just that neither of you seems to want to actually move on in your relationship." Elizabeth stood quickly shaking her head.

"We have no relationship."

"Because neither of you will talk to the other! Just tell him how you feel!" I began shouting after her, following her train to the foot of the stairs.

"There is no relationship because I deem it unnecessary and irresponsible!"

"You two have been prancing around each other since the day on the ship."

"Then it appears we shall be prancing some more!" She stormed upstairs until all I could see and hear of her was the angry clacking of shoes.

_**Jack**_

Captain Jack Sparrow sat in his cell pondering over useless things. Weather, what day it was, how many rats there were in the prison, where his ship was. The Black Pearl was under the command of Barbossa now. Isabella was probably with him, getting it on with skeleton man. Jack shivered at the mere thought. A cannon hole suddenly burst through the cell next to him.

"Sorry mate, some things are just meant to be." A man with one leg smiled at Jack and jumped through the hole. Jake returned the smile which fell into a frown.

"I know those cannons." He glanced through the small hole in the wall and saw the Black Pearl. Her sails ripped and torn, she looked good as ever. And then squinting, Jack could see Barbossa at her helm. The bloody man! Jack shook with furry and deemed it his duty to escape.

"Here doggy, doggy!" He held out the bone wiggling it in his hand. The poor dog hesitantly moved forward two paces. The keys in his mouth jingled and swayed. He began moving slowly forward.

"That's right you mangy mutt. Bring the keys to Jackie." Jack wiggled the bone some more as the dog stopped. He looked towards the stairwell and scampered off in the opposite direction. Seconds later a guard came tumbling down the stairs. Dead of course. Two pirates followed; members of his loyal crew, now turned mutinous.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat threw up." They stood outside Jack's cell staring at him.

"I would say it was a pleasure to see you both, but my mother raised me with no manners." The two pirates laughed and stared at Jack. "So is the curse true?" They stopped laughing. The one with dreadlocks passed his hand through the bars and gripped Jack's throat. He moved forward until his arm rested in the moonlight. The bones shone bright white through the tattered cloth covering them.

"Interesting." The pirate let go of Jack's neck, turned and left. "Very interesting."

_**Bella**_

"Parley." The word resounded across the boat and crew. Elizabeth looked at me shocked. She had never seen me in this light.

"Miss Isabella. It's a pleasure to see you again." Barbossa stood before me holding his hat in his hand. The big black pirate forced Elizabeth forward, making her stand beside me. I grasped her hand intertwining our fingers.

"I declare a state of parley for both Elizabeth and I. I expect my dress is still here?" He nodded and led us to his cabin. Hanging on a hook was my crimson dress and a fresh one for Elizabeth. He left us and I changed waiting for Elizabeth.

"How can you comply so easily?" I unlaced her corset and shimmed it over her head.

"It is easier to comply then to not. Barbossa and I have an understanding. You must change. If you don't wear the dress your choice is dinning with the crew naked." She grimaced in disgust and undressed placing the dress on. A knock on the door followed with Barbossa entering the room.

"Come with me." His voice was solemn, almost making it seems as though he was said to have us there.

The Apples. The Green Apples. The Fresh Green Apples. Those green apples looked so delicious. So very delicious. So tempting. I lifted one out of the bowl and placed it against my lips. I tasted the flesh, a sour surprise underneath all its beauty. Biting in to it juice spilled down my chin. Luscious heavenly juice filled with bitter undertones.

And then I began to choke. In that minute I wasn't sure if I actually was pretending. If so, this had to be one of my most theatrical endeavours. My hand clasped my throat. The apple rolled onto the floor left forgotten. I soon followed throwing myself onto the floor. The piece of apple that had been lodged in my throat came free and I continued to 'choke'.

Elizabeth stood and shouted at Barbossa. "Don't laugh! She's dying." Barbossa's chortles told me he had foreseen my plans. I drew in a deep breath, sat up and glared at Barbossa. I stood and straightened out my dress.

"Since that didn't work, I shall just have to endure your company for the rest of the evening." I slid another apple into my hand and began chewing on it. Elizabeth stared at me wide eyed with shock.

"Miss Bella, if you would please stop wasting my apples." Just to be kind, I emptied the bowl into my pocket and smirked at Barbossa.

"Of course Captain. I might inquire if the birds like green apples." I left his quarters and strode on the deck. The skeleton crew worked their shifts paying no heed to me.

_Oh Jack. Where the hell are you?_

**Sorry for being such a bad person.**

**Inspiration ran away with motivation. Leaving me with Lazy and Writers Block.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or placed _About Face_ on their favourites/alerts lists. Much appreciated visits from Motivation.**

**Angelheartsonfire**


	3. Escaping

_**Previously;**_

"Since that didn't work, I shall just have to endure your company for the rest of the evening." I slid another apple into my hand and began chewing on it. Elizabeth stared at me wide eyed with shock.

"Miss Bella, if you would please stop wasting my apples." Just to be kind, I emptied the bowl into my pocket and smirked at Barbossa.

"Of course Captain. I might inquire if the birds like green apples." I left his quarters and strode on the deck. The skeleton crew worked their shifts paying no heed to me.

_Oh Jack. Where the hell are you?_

_**Jack**_

"Bloody Port Royal. Bloody Commodore. Bloody girl. Girl. Bella. Isabella. My Girl!" It had gone from a small mumbling to shouting and dancing gleefully in my cell. She'll get me out, unless she's with Barbossa. That was an instant dampener to my mind mood. No more dancing. Noise came from the stairs and it was time to play dead again.

"You, Sparrow!" Strange man said above me.

I looked up, saying "Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl."

"I've heard of it," Why was this idiot asking about it?

"Where does it make berth?" I frowned and looked at strange man.

"Where does it make berth?" I repeated, incredulous. "Have you not heard the stories?" I laid down again "_Captain_ Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is." I grinned.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?"

I glanced at the stranger before studying my nails. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

I looked up with a smirk. "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" The boy spat, grabbing onto the bars of the cell. His face then lost its anger and he shifted on his feet. He started talking really quietly. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh," It's a woman! Feeling rejoiced I sat up, grinning, "so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here," Will reasoned.

"How's that? The key's run off," I nodded towards the hall where the damn dog had run to.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges," The boy reported. He picked up a bench, which looked twice Bella's body weight, and hooked it onto the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and a proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name boy?" He couldn't be just anyone

"Will Turner," said person frowned.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named after your father, aye?"

'Will' seemed hesitant but answered with, "Yes."

I nodded, "Aha." I stood. "Well, Mr Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will seemed to stop for a moment, he shook hands with me. "Agreed."

"Agreed," I repeated, my grin becoming bigger, "get me out."

Will did just that and soon, I was free. "Hurry, someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects," said I ran to get my beloved junk. ill started back up the steps, and I quickly followed behind.

**Yay! Done for now. **

**Please head over to my Hunger Games story and submit a tribute.**

**Angelheartsonfire**


	4. An Announcement

I am here to let you know that both of my stories will be on permanent hiatus until I find a reason to carry on with them. In the meantime please have fun reading other fanfiction and enjoying life.

Angelheartsonfire


End file.
